Long Way From Home
by TaichiKoi
Summary: Backstory to the song Dark Black Forest by Steve Rhyner.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fiction.

Long Way from Home

She figured she was going the wrong way, but her feet never stopping moving forward. She looked down at the blue piece of paper in her hands, hoping she read the small amount of directions correctly. She never had been to a rave before, just the occasional club here and there. Her friends had convinced her that she just could not miss this one, and virtually begged her to come.

Holly never liked going out that much, being social seemed too troublesome and she could not understand why people did not like staying at home with a good book. The first time her friends practically bribed her into going to a club, with promises of gift certificates to local bookstores, it was an event she never wanted to relive again. She could not dance, much less to fast, up-beat music and slipping onto the floor from a forgotten drink spill did not help matters.

"_13 blocks north from the edge of the woods…_" Holly read once again, finally coming to a stop before the arching dark trees in the night air. The place looked like a park, the light posts lined up metrically along the bricked path just outside the city. "Is there really a rave just inside these woods?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit, hoping to see some sort of light, or signal from the deep parts of the woods.

"Are you lost?" said a deep, masculine voice.

Holly spun around, a few strands of her short brown hair getting caught in her eye lashes. She pushed them back, looking around and seeing no one.

"I did not mean to frighten you," the voice said again.

Holly turned back around where the woods were and gasped, the sight of a tall man standing just on the outskirts of the trees. He was blanketed in the darkness of the sky and trees, his outfit not aiding in making him look less forbidding, as he wore a black, gold buttoned coat that went mid-thigh, with black slacks and black dress shoes. Holly could not tell what his eye, hair or anything else color were.

"Um…" Holly started, not sure if talking to him would help her. But, then again, he might be going to the same destination she was, so she asked, "Are you going to this?" Holly held up the flyer and pointed to it.

"Yes, indeed I am. I was just making my way there when I looked back and saw you looking slightly lost," the stranger answered, smiling a tad.

Holly's body relaxed, the tension going away just a little. "Can you show me the way? I'm a bit new at this…" she admitted quietly.

The man stepped out from the shadows of the trees and came to stand in the sidewalk light post.

Holly took in the sight of his dark green eyes first, and then noticed his cheek bones arced so finely, his nose slightly crooked and his thin, but full lips that were currently angled up into a pleasant smile.

"I'll gladly show you the way."

"Really? Thank you." Holly said, smiling herself as she walked up to his side and they began their trek into the woods.

After five minutes, the guy spoke up softly. "There's rumor that vampires live on the dark side of the moon."

Holly, taken back, stopped and looked at him. "Is that so?" Holly asked, wondering if it was such a good idea walking with him after all, thinking he was a bit off his rocker. Or it could be he wanted to make an interesting conversation with her. Holly hoped it was the latter as she began to walk again, catching up with his pace.

"Yeah. Think about it, there is a side of the moon that never sees the sun, so it would be the perfect place. And they do not need air like humans do."

"That sounds logically. However, there isn't any much gravity there, so how would they stay put?" Holly questioned, finally getting interested in this rumor of his.

"Vampires defy gravity," the guy said confidently.

"Okay. But how would they eat? I mean, they have to get blood somewhere, right? Can't bring humans up there to live with them you know." Holly pointed out.

"Hm, you got me there. But you have to admit, even just a little, it's nearly possible, wouldn't you say?" the guy asked, looking at her with an easy smile on his face.

"I guess, besides the lack of food, transportation and entertainment."

The guy chuckled, seeing her point, but not commenting on it as they continued their walk.

Another ten minutes passed and Holly started to feel uneasy and slightly scared. The woods at night were going on her list of places not to visit anymore.

"I never did catch your name. What is it?"

Holly stirred from her thoughts and answered automatically. "It's Holly."

The guy fell silent for a couple of moments before saying, "It's a long way to go, Holly."

Was it her imagination or did his voice go down an octave?

"I know, but I'm afraid, where are we going?" she asked in a timid voice, wishing she was back at home.

The guy stopped and stood in front of her, his eyes seeming to gleam even though there was barely any light out.

"Into the dark, black, forest…"

END


End file.
